


【柱斑】【求助】如何掰弯我的基友

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: 喜欢上斑的柱间试图掰弯斑却一直没成功





	【柱斑】【求助】如何掰弯我的基友

**Author's Note:**

> 一句话扉泉，原著结局。

【求助】如何掰弯我的基友

0L 我爱他胜过世间一切

如题。

我有一个青梅竹马的基友，他是上天予我的启迪，照亮了我的人生。曾经的我们之间隔着血海深仇，而现在的我们终于克服了种种困难，完成了我们共同的理想。在两族结盟的晚上，我非常激动，而后忍不住得意忘形向基友告白了。

“M，真想和你永远在一起啊！”

基友秒答，“好啊！”

虽然基友的回答是我最希望听到的回答，但是，怎么说呢……

他的眼神太清澈了，里面没有一丝动情的感觉，纯黑的眼瞳里只有对我满满的信任。

总感觉下一句就是“你是我最好的朋友！”之类的。

暴风哭泣。

所以想让大家帮忙出出主意，要怎么才能让基友认识到我的感情呢。

对了，我们都是男的。

 

1L

隔着血海深仇你们也能搅合在一起也是没谁了。

代你家死去的亲友们祝你们白头到老：）

 

2L

楼上过分了吧？大家一起拼到家族灭绝你是这个想法咯？

想打架就出来打，就会在网上阴阳怪气。

 

3L

首楼已经举报不谢。

感情版不要引战。

话说，楼主你是不是说的太隐晦了？

 

4L

这种事情说的太明白反而尴尬吧。

万一基友觉着很恶心怎么办，那不是连朋友都没得做？

 

5L

基友对楼主怎么样啊？

性格如何？

 

6L 我爱他胜过世间一切

1-2L: 以仇恨报仇恨，最后只会以鲜血和死亡告终。说实话，那种连膝盖高的小孩子都要上战场的日子我真的过够了，所以才和基友联合起来终结这一切。我们都太明白那种失去的痛苦，我们的父亲、母亲和几乎所有兄弟都在和对方家族的厮杀中死去了。但正是因为经受过那种痛不欲生的折磨，才会想要我们的下一代都不再经受同样的痛苦。

3L: 可能吧……但就像4L 说的那样，我实在不敢说的太清楚了，虽然基友不会觉得我恶心，但是就怕基友会催我结婚……

5L: 基友是个温柔而又虔诚的人，对亲人特别重视，对我也很好。基友虽然没有直说，但我看得出来，我是基友最重要的人了。在之前的战斗中，基友几乎失去了一切，承担了难以想象的重压才决定了结盟的事。在这世上能够羁绊他的已经寥寥无几，以至于有时候我会觉着他会突然消失也没人知道。我一直想要告白也有这方面的原因，说我卑鄙也好，但是如果成功的话，我觉着基友会为了我留下来的。

 

7L 

突然消失也没人知道什么的……

这也太夸张了吧？就算没有亲人了，那连朋友也没有吗？他的族人呢？

 

8L 我爱他胜过世间一切

确实没有了呢。

基友已经没有亲人在世了，而他所有的亲人都是反对结盟的。大概因为这个理由，他的族人对他也不太理解，反正每次我去找他的时候都见他孤孤单单的。

 

9L

这个应该是基友的问题吧。如果所有人都不喜欢的话，那肯定是那个人有问题咯。

我劝楼主还是多想想，说不定你基友就是吊着你玩。

 

10L

楼主有没有试过用亲密的举动来打破基友的心防？

亲密的、超出朋友关系的那种举动。

 

11L

9L: 基友是个很好的人，我不许你这样说他！

说实话，基友只是比较害羞，总是摆出一副凶恶脸而已，但其实是那种见到人难过就不忍心的别扭的家伙，路上看到受伤的老人或者孩子也会忍不住去帮忙——虽然经常会因为气势可怕而被误解。

10L: 我跟基友其实已经很亲密了，留宿啊什么的都是家常便饭，从基友的饭里抢东西吃也没问题。也许我该试试更亲密的办法……

 

……

……

……

 

15L

这个楼好冷清啊。

 

16L

毕竟掰弯直男不厚道啊，而且也没什么爆点。

掐架的又被迅速架出去了。

 

17L 我爱他胜过世间一切

大家，我回来啦！

把定情信物交给了基友，基友也开心的收下啦！

 

18L

恭喜楼主得偿所愿~

 

19L

恭喜恭喜

 

20L

恭喜+1

 

21L 我爱他胜过世间一切

不，没有成功；v；

我软磨硬泡基友才收下的，而且他收下时那个表情好像我是没长大的孩子似的……

“等你有了心爱的人再来找我拿回去吧。”基友这么说的。

才不是呢！你就是我心爱的人啊！

大哭。

 

22L

抚摸楼主一把。

好在收下了定情信物不是吗？楼主还是有可能的，不要灰心啊。

 

23L

莫名感觉大哭的楼主萌萌的。

萌萌的楼主实在不行就放弃吧，基友一看就是个渣攻。

 

24L

楼上小心啊，你家萌萌的楼主马上要指着你的鼻子大喊：“我不许你这么说我基友了。”。

 

25L

我都快不认识“萌”这个字了。

只有我觉着楼主是个娘娘的汉子吗……

 

26L 我爱他胜过世间一切

我确实是个糙汉子啊，倒是我家基友又美又强，每次他换上正式和服的时候都能看呆一群人。偶尔和基友一起逛花街的时候，姑娘们也都是盯着基友不错眼。

如果不是基友气势太盛的话，估计他靠颜值就可以征服世界吧。

以及基友真的不是所谓的渣男，他对感情的重视程度我最清楚不过了。

他弟弟可以说是为了救他而自愿死去的，从此以后他就一直不能原谅自己。有一次我到基友族里去，发现他们竟然都谣传是基友害死了弟弟。我问基友为什么不反驳，基友却说他弟弟是为了救他而死的，与被他害死的也没什么区别。

这怎么能一样呢？

基友太重视感情了，以至于一旦失去，无论多久都无法走出其中的阴影，直到现在还会用这种方法来折磨自己，好像这样就能为弟弟复仇了似的。

这样的基友，对于任何善意和温柔都非常敏感，是会想尽办法回报他人好意的那种人。

以至于有时候我会觉着，基友对我这么纵容是因为我是他身边仅存的那个人了。

 

27L

天呐楼主，你跟你基友一起逛花街？？？

你都不吃醋吗？这样你家基友怎么可能会认为你喜欢他啊？！

 

28L

楼主你有没有想过真的是基友害死弟弟的……

算了，恋爱中的人都是没有智商的，不强求楼主了。

 

29L 我爱他胜过世间一切

27L: 只是想逗逗基友啦！哈哈哈

基友皮肤白，被女孩子围住不知所措的样子特别可爱，从耳朵到脖子全红啦！可好看。

而且我跟基友说穿正装会被基友比下去，从此基友就再也不穿正装了嘻嘻。

他穿正装的样子只有我能看=v=

28L: 这种没有根据的猜测可以到此为止了。

这样说吧，弟弟死去后，基友一心求死。你觉着如果真是基友动的手他会这样做吗？

更何况，基友之所以伤重到需要弟弟拿命来救，也是因为他一直超负荷压榨自己的身体，一心为了守护族人才到了几近油尽灯枯的地步。

请你不要再说这样的话了。

 

30L

楼主啊，你之前说过你们两族联盟了吧。

从联盟到现在有多久了呢？

就说木叶的建立到现在也有五六年了，紧随其后最后一个建立起来的忍村也有了三四年的历史。那么，在这至少三四年的空荡里，你仍然是基友身边“仅存”的那个人。

如果基友真的那么好，这么长的时间以来他就没有再交过一个朋友？

没有一个人和他站在同一立场？

如果他真的为了自己的族人而油尽灯枯，就没有一个族人站在他的身边？

 

31L

楼上说出了一个盲点呢。

假设楼主没有受到恋爱的影响，基友真的是个温柔的好人。

那么为了基友的纵容而沾沾自喜的楼主简直细思恐极啊——该不会是楼主潜意识里害怕基友被别人抢走而有意识把基友和别人隔离开来？

 

32L 我爱他胜过世间一切

……我不否认我想要独占基友，但我绝不会做出那样的事。

你说的我有仔细想过，如果说有问题，问题估计是在于我不能很好的处理基友和我弟弟的关系吧……

我喜欢基友的事我弟弟也知道，而我弟弟喜欢基友死掉的弟弟，也因此极度讨厌基友。在我弟弟的努力下，村子里渐渐排斥起了基友，而我夹在基友和我弟弟之间左右为难。

之前说过了，基友的弟弟是为了救基友死掉的，而他的死亡又有一部分原因是因为我的弟弟。基友有多重视亲人我是知道的，所以虽然知道基友是个温柔的人，但我还是会担心他一个控制不住情绪把我弟弟给杀掉或者打残了……

毕竟那也是我最后的亲人了啊。

可能因为弟弟看穿了这一点，他做的越来越过分，而我除了训斥他却没有别的办法。

好在事情过去那么多年了，我觉得我弟弟和基友君都在逐渐走出当年的阴影。说实话，比起来当年的战火纷飞、血肉之争，现在的和平简直像是梦里才能出现的景象，我觉着这样美好的生活慢慢会改变掉人心中的仇恨和痛苦的。

 

33L

靠时间？

我觉着不太靠谱。

楼主你还是赶紧处理下吧，不是我说，老婆和小姑子的矛盾足以毁灭一个世界【不】

 

34L 我爱他胜过世间一切

不会啦，我弟弟和基友都是很好的人，等你们见到他们就明白了。

 

35L 

我看楼主是太乐观了。

迟早要完。

 

36L

还有人记得这是个求助贴吗？

比起处理姑嫂矛盾，楼主还是想想办法先把基友娶进门再说。

 

37L

楼主什么办法都想过了啊。

告白也不行，亲密举动也不行，基友24K纯直男啊。

说实话掰弯直男很不道德唉，楼主不如干脆放弃【摊手

 

38L

楼主有没有试过刺激一下基友啊？

玩个欲擒故纵试试？

 

39L 我爱他胜过世间一切

37L: 其实基友也不算纯直男吧……感觉他对除了我以外的人都不太在意，我觉得除了我也没人配的上他，他也一定是这么想的。

38L: 欲擒故纵？什么意思？

 

40L

直男的“只有你配得上我”真的是纯战力层面上的，楼主你别想太多了。楼主不如扪心自问，你和你基友是宿敌对吧？是不是还战力相当？

 

41L

比如你假意谈个恋爱试试？招数虽老，有效就好啊。

 

42L 我爱他胜过世间一切

40L: 是这样没错。但是基友哪怕不喜欢我，也一定是个无性恋。我肯定是基友心里最重要也是最信任的人。这样说吧，我家基友背后敏感，所以他特别讨厌别人在他身后——除了我。不是我吹，我可是唯一一个从背后抱他不会被他攻击的呢~

41L: 受教了，我会试试的。多谢你的帮助~如果成功的话我一定会报答你的。

 

42L

楼主这得意的嘴脸真是讨打。

我还偏不服了，你怎么知道基友是真的不在意还是强忍着不适呢？说不定他只是出于朋友的考虑而每次都忍住不说呢？

 

……

……

 

53L 我爱他胜过世间一切

我回来了……QvQ

我去跟基友说了我可能要联姻的事，但基友只是仔细思考了一下，然后跟我说xx是个好女人？？？？

你不吃醋吗？？？你最好的朋友再也不能陪你一起睡一起聊天了欸……

我还特别说明了，“以后可能不能一直和你在一起了，我要和xx共度一生了。”

基友就把头转过去了，可能是我的错觉吧，月光下的基友看起来格外脆弱。

 

54L

看起来有谱！楼主赶紧趁机告白啊！

小心玩脱了。

 

55L 我爱他胜过世间一切

我们现在已经分开了，现在我走在回家路上，心里闷闷的。

说完联姻的事之后基友突然跟我讨论起了村子的问题，我们又吵起来了。

说实话，事事尽如人意的可能性太低了，而基友又是个眼里揉不进沙子的人，有时候我也会不知怎么办才好。

好在这一次基友还是答应了我会忍耐，但我看得出来他很难过。

我赶紧按照大家教我的告白了，但是基友只是笑，然后又开始聊村子……真是的，建村以来事情那么多，能和基友见面的时间越来越少了，偶尔见见面也只是在聊村子聊村子聊村子。而且，我要怎么跟基友说，他和我聊的大部分政策都已经确定了，想要修改会很难很麻烦。

我想跟基友聊点别的啊，我已经很久没见到基友真心的笑容了。

要怎么样才能让基友高兴起来啊。

 

56L

噫！楼主的回复简直处处是槽点……

你和基友联盟了，但你基友连村子里的决策都迟一步知道？怎么感觉基友君是被排除在决策层以外了。

 

57L 

这也很正常吧，小家族一般也就这样了。

 

58L

你不如干脆点，直接推倒算了。

 

59L

楼主这是和基友到了相对无言的状态了吗？

别说谈恋爱了，我看你俩友情都岌岌可危。

 

……

……

……

 

110L

本来还以为可以推断出楼主是哪个村子的，结果楼主那么干脆就跑掉了。

警惕性蛮高的嘛。

 

111L

此贴已荒，在此之后请不要随意回帖挖坟。

 

111L 我爱他胜过世间一切

抱歉，这么久才回。

这段时间出了很多事，我身体也出了点问题。

到了现在，我再看这楼里我的回复、大家的回复，心里的感觉真的一言难尽。

原来很多事情那么早就有了苗头，我要是能早点注意就好了，事情大概也不会走到现在这样的地步。

谢谢大家的热心回复，可我已经不再需要回答了。

我就要结婚啦。

至于42L的疑问，我现在有证明了。毫无疑问，我是我基友最重要的人，而我的基友也是真的信任我到了极点。

还记得我说过基友后背特别敏感吗？在我和基友生死相搏的时候，我趁他不注意，从背后杀死了他。

哪怕我知道这一次他可能没打算要杀死我，没打算真的毁灭我们的理想。

但是，我家基友一直是个非常执着又认真的人，哪怕这次不会做，以后也一定会有别的手段。

无论如何，这个村子是我和基友唯一共有的东西了。

谁也不能毁掉它，哪怕是他也一样。

而我的基友……直到最后也没有怨恨我呢。

“本末倒置”，他是这样说的。

我的基友，上天给予我的启迪，认可了我的执着，并给了我最后的提示和最后的导向，把我从偏执的深渊里拉了出来。

他啊，到死都是那么温柔呢。

他是那么好的一个人。

这下你明白了吧？

我爱他，尽管他不爱我，我也是他的这辈子的唯一。

 

 

【完】


End file.
